Have You Ever Seen This Guy Before?
by Squicy31
Summary: AU Makorra fanfic. Korra and Mako meet and have spend time together at a club, and then a couple of months later, she and Naga go looking for him. Amon needs Mako, Bolin, and Asami? Why? No lemons, but rated M for details and content. Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA nor LOK. Warning: Mauling, Cannibalism, and Many Deaths. Enjoy and Review please! Complete.
1. Prologue

**Okay now this story will be a multichapter fanfic and I hope you enjoy it, don't worry though, it will get better. This is just the prologue and I hope to have at least 10-30 chapters and each will be about a thousand or more words. Enjoy!**

Korra, a 23 year old from the Southern Water Tribe, was in Ba Sing Se for a weeks vacation away from home. It was her last day in the large city and she wanted to visit the Nightclub everyone in town was talking about that was opening that night. Korra only had a few drinks but it was enough to make her not notice anyone else around her but that one guy that kept eyeballing her. Korra looked into his eyes from a good distance for him to notice. Spirits, she will never forget them. They were amberish colored eyes with a hint of gold. She walked over towards him and grabbed his hand.

"Wanna dance?" She spoke, still lost in his eyes.

"You know, I don't think that would be such a bad idea,"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor and wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her waist slightly, as he was afraid to touch her. They started to sway to the music.

Mako looked into her eyes and asked, "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

She nodded slightly and awaited the upcoming kiss. His lips came towards her in a fiery passion. They connected as if their lips were made for each other. As the music stopped, their dancing had died down. They parted for a few moments as they headed onto the cabana of the nightclub. They were both drunk enough to not know what led them on, but not drunk enough to forget their time together.

As the early morning sun rose into the sky, Korra and Mako woke up.

"What time is it?" Mako asked as he lied back down, facing Korra.

Korra turned towards the clock on the wall and responded in surprise, " 9:24! It's 9:24! Spirits, I'm gonna be late!"

Korra grabbed her clothes and rushed to put them on. She ran out the door towards the street to wait for the upcoming bus. She was sitting outside when Mako came out not too long after she had.

"Korra, where are you going? I was hoping you would stay with me."

"I'm sorry Mako, but I'm going home, home to the Southern Water Tribe. I'll be seeing you."

As the bus approached, Korra picked up her bags and faced Mako. She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Even though Korra only knew Mako, she wished she could have gotten to get to know him better. Even if he was only a poor nobody living on the street living day by day, or so she thought, he wasn't such a bad guy.

Korra arrived at the airport a few minutes on the bus. After meeting Mako, she didn't want to go back to the isolated town in the South Pole, where she knew she would never find a guy like the one she had spent the last night of her vacation with. It was hard to let go of him but she had to. But her parents and her pet polar bear dog, Naga, were waiting for her arrival back home. Korra loved her polar bear dog Naga, but she couldn't bring her along because the airline strictly forbids animals of any sort. She insisted to stay home, but her parents made her go. So she had to come home.

Mako was on the way home from Ba Sing Se. He had lived in Republic City all his life and grew up to be a pro-wrestler, just like his brother, Bolin. Mako had protected himself and Bolin since his parents had died when they were young. Mako had borrowed money from Amon, leader of all the major triads in Republic City, The Triple Threats, The Red Monsoons, and The Agni Kais, to pay for the things they would need to live, unbeknownst to Bolin. After a few years dealing with Amon, Mako ended up in a lot of debt, Mako and Bolin had become famous pro-wrestlers. Since then, Mako had been hiding in the shadows away from Amon and the triads to avoid his debt.

Bolin had already married to a beautiful woman named Asami, despite being only twenty two and two years younger than Mako. She had been upset and depressed since she had found out that her father, Hiroshi Sato, had been working for Amon. Hiroshi and the Equalists would work for Amon, capturing the people who owed him and the triads money. Asami found out not too long ago and decided she didn't want anything to do with her father anymore. She always wanted children, but it had been hard for her to have them, so they tried very often.

When Mako arrived home in the apartment he lived in with Bolin, Asami, and Pabu, he seen Amon. Amon called him over towards him and started questioning him.

"So Mako, how has life been treating ya? Meet anyone new or perhaps your brother?"

Mako tried to escape his grip but couldn't. He had no choice but to answer him.

"Well, why should I tell you?"

"Listen I know all about your career and your brothers marriage to that beautiful Asami, which by the way, you better keep a good eye on them. Wouldn't want anything to happen to them now would we?" Mako looked him into the eyes as he spoke.

"You leave them alone. They haven't done anything to you."

"Well then, you have one measly week to pay back all the money you owed me, plus interest!" Amon squeezed his arm harder. "If not, you, Bolin, and Asami will get it."

Amon released his grip on Mako and pushed him away. He called upon his cronies and sped off on his hot rod.

"What will I do now?" He questioned to himself. "Bolin nor Asami know about the debt I have to pay back."

Mako entered their apartment and fell asleep on his bed.

**Sorry it sucked, I tried. I had this idea in my head for a long time and have been dying to use it. I'm not gonna lie, but, this fanfic will have a very weird ending to it. I know I haven't ever kept a story but this time will be different, I have the WHOLE thing planned out, chapter by chapter and everything. Please review and tell me any new ideas I could use and or if you have any one shot ideas you would like to see written, preferably Kataang or Makorra. P.s. if you are wondering, they did have sex. Note this would not have any lemons, but it will be rated M because of the ending and some other implied things. Sorry all of you lemon lovers out there. Thanks and stay flamin'!**


	2. Chap 1 New Findings and Asking for Help

**Okay, now I know it has been a few days, but I put it up didn't I? Anyways I was gonna put it off till tomorrow, but I had gotten bored of reading fan fiction. Can you believe that? I mean I'm always reading fan fiction, even if I already read it. So since I have already read everything Kataang, does anybody out there reading this know any good Kataang fan fiction? I will go for Makorra too. But I mostly read Kataang since that is my OTP. Thanks and on with the story.**

"Mom, now that I have been home for two months, almost three, when can I leave for another vacation?" Korra asked her mother, Senna. _'Man, how am I gonna tell them?'_

"Why would you want to leave so soon after you've just gotten home," Senna said as she took a sip of tea. "We all missed you, me, your father, and even Naga missed you."

"Well Mom, this isn't just what I wanted from life. I'm 23 years old and I just wanna get out of here." Korra whistled for Naga to come. "Even though you all missed me," Korra said scratching Naga's head, "doesn't give me a legitimate excuse to stay here." _'What should I do?'_

Korra's father, Tonraq, spoke up, "What could you possibly want from life, other than to stay here with you parents and Naga?"

"I want to stay with you guys, but it's just that I have lived here my entire life and I just wanna get out of here." _'Okay, I'm just gonna come right out and say it'_ Korra placed a hand on her stomach. "I also want to leave because I-I'm pregnant. And I think that the father should be around as well."

Tonraq and Senna looked at their daughter with a surprised look on their faces. Senna spoke up, "Well Korra, I'm stunned. I always thought you would be married before this step in your life, but since the father is here in the Water Tribe, I see no reason why you have to leave. And I'm okay with it that you decided to go ahead and move on."

Korra looked at her mother, "Mom, the father isn't here in the Water Tribe. I kind of met him while I was on vacation in Ba Sing Se, but I do know who he is. His name is Mako."

Tonraq looked at Senna and to Korra and then back to Senna, "Well Senna, I guess if Korra wants to go out and look for her baby's father, I guess we should let her," Tonraq looked back at Korra, "But if you cannot find him before your eight month through your pregnancy, you have to come home."

"Don't worry dad, I'll find him before then. And if I don't then I'll come home as soon as I can." Korra promised.

"Okay then. When will you be leaving?""Tomorrow," Korra told her father.-"Bolin, is that you?" Mako, sleepily as he just awoken from his short nap, called from his bedroom as Bolin entered the Apartment."Yeah, it's me. Did Asami come home yet? She said she was on her way home about a half an hour ago with something important to tell me." He responded to his brother.

Asami heard him as he came through the door. "Yeah Bo, I'm home."

Asami came from behind him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed all down his neck seductively.

"So, did you finally want to tell me why you wanted to stay out all day? And what is that important thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Okay….Umm, well. You know how hard we've been trying to have a baby since we got married?"

"Yeah, but why are you bringing it up?" Bolin asked as Pabu scurried across his feet and up his arm onto his shoulder.

"Well, I-I'm pregnant," Asami told her husband.

Bolin plopped down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. "A-Asami, h-how far along are you." He finally spoke up, breaking the silence between the trio.

"The doctor said about two and a half months," Asami sat next to her husband as he put his arms around her. "I-I just don't know what to do Bolin. I know we've been trying really, really hard for a baby, but I just didn't expect…."

"You just didn't expect to ever get pregnant?" Bolin finished for her.

"Yeah," Asami eyes welled up with tears. "I just don't know what to do. I wasn't prepared and I just wasn't prepared for this."

"Well what ever happens, you know I am always gonna be here for you," Bolin assured her.

"Thanks, Dear."

"Well, aren't you guys in a little pickle now, aren't you," Mako said as he walked in from his room.

"Ha ha, Mako. Make jokes all you want."

"Yes! We finally get to leave here, Naga. After so long, we finally get to leave," Korra spoke to her pet as she pack her clothes. "I just still cannot believe that I'm pregnant. It took all the way to pregnancy to get to leave this prison. I still curious about how I can get you to come with me. The airline has a strict no pet policy."

_Woof, woof!_

"Well, I guess we can find a way."

It had been only a few hours since Asami told Bolin and sort of told Mako and Mako had decided to approach Bolin about his little problem with Amon.

"Umm Bolin, may I speak with you alone for a moment in the kitchen, please?"

"Of course, bro," Bolin followed Mako into the kitchen. "So what's up?"

"Okay, here it goes," Mako started off really hesitant. "Do you remember when we were orphans on the street and I had told you I had a little job to help pay for all the things that we will need?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I kind of borrowed a lot of money from the leader of all the major triads, Amon."

"You mean that creepy guy with the mask?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah, him. But anyways, I owe him a lot of money and he said that if I don't pay him back, then it will be mine, yours, and even Asami's head."

"What! Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!"

Mako shrunk down. He had always loved his brother and new sister in law, but Bolin was right about this. He should of told him sooner.

"Bo, I'm sorry. But I need your help if I want to get rid of all the debt I owe him." Mako pleaded.

"I guess I can help you. But I don't want nobody, I mean nobody, finding out Asami's pregnancy. If he knows that my wife is pregnant with my child, we could even be in greater danger than we are in now," Bolin said starting to regret his decision he had just made.

**How was that? Please review and I shall upload the next chapter before the weekend is over. It takes kind of long for me to type because I have about a fifteen minute break at school and that's when I type. And I also have about two hours at home about three times a week to type, plus all weekend. P.s. I kind of type slow so that's a deal breaker. Stay flamin' and enjoy the story.**


	3. Chap 2 Secrets and Seasickness

**I'm so, so very sorry that I didn't upload sooner. My two cousins and uncle got into a car accident about two weeks ago and we were back and forth to Wake-Med. I wish I could have typed but my stupid laptop is stupid and cannot work without it hooked up to the charger so I can't bring it with me. And I have no space bar, I just have the little censor thingy to press. But  
anyways here you go!  
**

"C'mon Naga," Korra called to her polar bear dog as they arrived in  
the lobby. "We've got to make this stupid boat."

Naga whimpered when she heard the word 'boat'. She hated boats. When  
Naga was still a very young pup, her old master threw her out of a  
boat to get rid of her.

"I'm sorry we have to ride a boat, Naga. I really wanted you to come  
and I know you wanted to come too, but this is the only way you can  
come with me while I'm still at your side." Korra stopped for a moment  
to read the number on her ticket as the announcer came on the  
intercom.

"All aboard 411, all aboard for passengers for boat 411 to the  
Northern Water Tribe."

412. The ticket read 412.

"Remember Naga, we might not have to come back home for a long time if  
we find Mako. I hope we do find him. He is the father of my unborn  
child."

The intercom came on again, "All aboard 412, all aboard for passengers  
for boat 412 to Omashu."

"That's our boat, Naga. That is our way out of here," Korra gathered  
her things and left to get on the boat as Naga followed behind her.

Even though Mako could be anywhere in the world, Korra thought she  
should start in Omashu. Although, Mako did seem like a poor nobody  
living on the streets living day by day, he might live in some of the  
richest cities in the Earth Kingdom where he actually can get the  
things he needed if he did a simple job or something. She figured that  
he might be from a 'rich' city like Omashu, Ba Sing Se, or Republic  
City.

"Pabu!" Mako yelled as he chased the small fire ferret into the  
kitchen where Asami was eating a snack. "Pabu, stop right now!" Mako  
grabbed his tail as Pabu ran under the table.

"Mako, stop running and just let Pabu have some fun. Wow, Bolin was  
right, you really need to loosen up a little."

Mako stood up and pulled Pabu out from under the table by his tail and  
yanked his shoe out of the ferrets mouth. "What was that Asami? I  
should loosen up? If anyone needs to loosen up, it's you. You're  
always so angry with everyone."

Asami got up, "Well excuse me for being pregnant!" Even if she was  
about three months now, she was starting to get very, very hormonal.

Mako just stared into Asami's eyes as she stared back. Mako grabbed  
her shoulders and started to unbutton her top. Asami tried to get  
away, but she couldn't because of his strong hold on her.

"Mako! Let me go!" Asami yelled with tears running down her face. "I'm  
with your brother Bolin, remember?! I'm pregnant with his child for  
Spirits' sake!"

Mako just pulled her close and kissed her hard after taking off her  
top. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, Dear."

"Don't call me that!" She about lost all feeling in her legs as he  
loosened his grip to pull off her skirt and panties. He pushed her  
against the wall in the kitchen and had his way with her. She tried to  
fight back but in the end, she gave up and became devoted to him as  
well as she did with Bolin.

Korra and Naga had spent the past four days on sea. They had just  
gotten off the ship. "Wow, Naga. That was a lot of throwing up I had  
ever done in my life. Stupid pregnancy."

Korra went to the closes inn she could find. She and Naga got  
comfortable and decided to stay there for a few days while Korra  
rested. It was offical, Korra hated boat rides, especially if it  
lasted for four days.

There was a knock at the door. "Asami? Mako? Anyone home?"

"Bolin, is that you? Bolin!" Asami rushed to put her clothes back on  
the best of her ability. Mako looked at her, still both exausted from  
what they did.

"Asami? What happened to you?" Bolin held her close, not knowing what  
she and his brother did. Mako entered the living room from the  
kitchen, staring at them both.

"M-Mako, he umm," She made eye contact with him. Mako looked her dead  
in the eye, telling her not to tell. She looked away and back to her  
husband. "Mako, umm, was chasing Pabu and he..." She trailed off.

"Asami? You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. You should've been there, it's too hard to explain."

Bolin looked to her and towards Mako. "Well, if you're sure you're okay,"

"Bolin! I'm fine! I'm just a little hormonal, that's all," Asami said  
with a tear in her eye, but looked away so Bolin wouldn't see it.

"Well, since you're okay, I'm gonna go take a nap before dinner."

Bolin left the room leaving Asami and Mako alone.

"Thanks for not saying anything Asami," Mako said. "If you..."

Asami looked at him. "Mako, I don't think we can keep this a secret from him."

"We can and we will. Don't never, ever tell him nor none one else. Got  
it?" Mako yelled in a whisper so his brother won't hear them.

Asami looked away."Just remember, it's okay to cheat on your spouse as long as you keep  
it physical and not emotional. You'll be fine, Asami." Mako assured her.

**Well, how was that? I'm sorry for not uploading as fast as I normally  
would, but as I said before, I have been extremly busy. And the past  
few days, I've been hurting in my side, back, and chest. So tomorow  
I'm gonna get it checked out. Wish me luck and review please.**


	4. Chap 3 Coming and Wondering

**Well guys, I got a laptop so I can type more often, yay! I'm sorry for the long hatius and all. I'll try not to do it again. I have planned the next few chapters so all I have to do now is type it.**

"As most of all of you should know, it has been well over a week since I have told  
Mako to pay me. And you know what? He still hasn't paid me yet. And I actually found out that Bolin's wife, Asami, is pregnant. Now men what I want you to do is go bring me Mako, Bolin, Asami, and that fat rat of Fabu. I heard that Bolin is very fond of him and will do anything to protect him," Amon said to the Equalists.

"Umm, Master, the fat rat Fabu is actually a Fire Ferret and his name is Pabu, not Fabu," Said one of the Equalists.

"Well, whatever it is, catch them all alive. I want them to know what position Mako has put them in." Amon stood up and left the room. "And make sure you catch them alive!"

"Yes Master."

"Hey, Naga, we're here!" Korra said in a sing song voice. Korra and Naga grabbed their things and left the ship, thanking the capitan and crew.

"I am so glad to have gotten to Omashu in one piece. I just hope Mako is here," Korra looked at the big city noticing how different it was than her home. "And Naga, we would check out The Cave of Two Lovers while we're here."

Naga bit and tugged at Korra's shirt.

Korra looked at Naga and said,"Yeah, you're right. We need to find Mako first, then maybe one day we can come back."

"Hey Naga, I think we should start by asking people if they had seen a tall dude with black hair and wears a red scarf, oh, and goes by the name Mako?"

Naga whined.

"Yeah, I guess that's not very discriptive, is it? Well, we gotta start somewhere, right?" Korra slumped on a bench outside of a restraunt, looking defeated.

How is that? I hope you like it. I know, I know, short chapter, I'm sorry. I'm about to eat me some lasangna or how ever you spell it. I'll try to type chapter 4 tomorrow. Oh, and if you haven't ever read Letters from Wolfie, you should. It's a really good book. Stay flamin'!


	5. Chap 4 New Friend and Old Dad

**I don't really know how to start this chapters, so I'll just go along with it. I hope you enjoy it. I was gonna try to get it to you guys yesterday, the 25th, but I was reading fanfiction instead of writing it. Enjoy it!**

Korra and Naga remained on the bench outside of the restaurant in Omashu for a little while.. Korra figured that if Mako was in the city, then he would most likely be in a smaller part of it where he wouldn't really stick out that much and she knew what he looked like so that part wouldn't be a problem for her.

"C'mon Naga. We should start at the lower part of the city and work our way up to the very top part. If we don't find Mako then," Korra looked at Naga sadly, " Then we'll head to Ba Sing Se. If we don't find him there, We'll head to Republic City."

Woof! Woof!

Korra and Naga walked from the lower part all the way up then they walked all around it. She stopped a few times to ask people have if they had seen a tall dude with black hair and wears a red scarf, oh, and goes by the name Mako. She had almost given up if it weren't for a guy.

"Hey, Ma'am, I kind of overheard you talking to that woman over there about some dude, Mako was it?" Korra looked at him strongly and she nodded. "Well, I think I might know who you're looking for. He had a small smile form at the corner of his mouth.

Bolin and Asami just left the doctors and Asami had explained to the doctor, Mr. Tosa, her problem about getting pregnant before.

"Well, Mrs. Asami, you are very luck then." Tosa told her. "When many women have the same problem you do, it is a one in a million chance to conceive and let's hope, carry it to term. Again, you are very lucky, my Dear."

Asami smiled at Tosa and then she looked at Bolin who smiled back. When they left the doctor, they had felt the 'I think someone is following me' urge. Instead of walking home through the park, they thought they would feel safer taking a cab. When they got home, They noticed some strange dude was staring at them. Bolin walked up to him.

"Umm, can I help you?" Bolin asked as he stepped in front of Asami.

"Ahhh, so you're Bolin, eh?" The guy asked. Bolin nodded as if he was forced to. "So if you're Bolin, this must be Asami. Am I right?"

"That's none of your business, Sir," Bolin said. The guy looked him hard into the eyes and motioned his hand for another guy behind him.

"Asami?" The other guy said. "Asami, it's me, Your father."

"Stay away from me! Stay away!" Asami tried to look around for help but the streets was as empty as a desert. Everyone was hiding out in fear of the men.

"Asami, I'm sorry about not telling you I was with Amon. How else was I going to provide for you all these years after your mother died? We needed the extra money for her funeral and all. So I did a little work for Amon and I realized it was an easy, but dangerous way to make money for us. I quit working for him," Hiroshi explained to his daughter. He placed a hand on her face and brought her in for a hug. "I'm sorry he whispered into her shoulder. And from what I heard, I'm going to be a grandfather soon."

"Y-yeah, I guess you are," Asami didn't sound too convincing.

"You are happy, right? Especially since you couldn't have children at one time." Hiroshi stared at Bolin, "I'm guessing he's the father."

"Yes Sir, I am," Bolin said. Bolin looked at the two men and knew something wasn't quite right. "C'mon Asami, we've gotta get home soon. I think Mako's cooking dinner."

Bolin looked at the guys again and grabbed Asami's hand and gently pulled her along. Hiroshi and the other guy, who goes by the name Equin, looked at each other and nodded once. They followed and found out where they lived. Hiroshi and Equin called Amon.

Korra continued talking to the man, whose name is Tenzin, about Mako. Korra told him everything he knew about Mako and why she needed him as soon as possible.

"So, let me get this straight. You and Mako, total strangers, slept together, you left to go home the next morning, and about two months later, you find out you're pregnant?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah," Korra looked kind of ashamed to say yes, "If only I had stay-"

"No, If only you would have not even had sex with him, a total stranger!" Tenzin said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It was not my wisest decsion. But forget that for a moment, do you have a family?" Korra asked the semi-stranger.

"Sure I do, let's see, there is my wife Pema, who is forty-one, my daughter Jinora, who is sixteen, my other daughter Ikki, who is thirteen, my son Meelo, who is eleven, and my youngest son who just turned six." Tenzin said with a smile on his face.

Korra looked at him like he was crazy, "Umm, Tenzin, if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"I'm fifty-seven."

"Umm, are you sure those aren't your grandchildren and daughter or daughter in law? You seem a litle too-"

"A little too old for a sort of young wife and four young kids?" Tenzin asked.

"Yeah, You guys are sixteen years apart! And you had your last kid when you were fifty-one! Six years ago"

"Hey, it's not that bad you know."

"How so?" Korra asked.

"Well, I can support them without working since I retired at forty-seven." Tenzin said.

"Why did you retire so early?"

"Bad back." Tenzin smiled wickedly.

"I bet so."****

How was that? I tried to make it somewhat long for you guys. Any suggestions? Stay flamin'!


	6. Chap 5 of Coming and Going

**Okay guys, while I'm typing this, my sister is in the hospital and having her baby. I'm waiting on my mom to tell me let's go. Since I'll be waiting to see my neice, which it will be a few hours, I am going to type this and have it posted. Enjoy. Oh, and her nickname for me is gonna be Korra and I'm going to get her to call her grandmother, my mom, Gran Gran.**

"So where is your family now?" Korra asked Tenzin.

"My family and I, we live in Republic City. I had bought them here because Amon is expanding his triads and it is not safe any more for my family to live there."

"Really? I had no idea," Korra said, "Well, I'm supposed to go to Republic City if Mako isn't here nor in Ba Sing Se."

"Oh, well good luck then."

"Oh! I got it!" Korra exclaimed. "You can come with Naga and I to Republic City since you're familiar with it and all."

Tenzin looked at her. "Woah, Korra, slow down. I can't just go with you. I got a family to take care of."

"C'mon Tenzin, We wouldn't be gone long. Just till I find Mako. If you want, you can bring your pet if you have one. Naga has been feeling kind of lonely," Korra said pleadingly.

Tenzin looked at her begging eyes. Then he looked at Naga. "Well, I do think a trip would do Oogi and I some good. He is 21 years old and he is getting older by the second. I would like to spend some time with him before he dies." Tenzin looked at the clouds in the sky, remembering his late father. "Sure Korra, Oogi and I will go with you and Naga."

Korra was thrilled and happy now that Tenzin was going to go with her.

"Oh, Korra, I forgot to tell you. Oogi isn't a regular pet like a dog or cat, he's a bison."

Korra looked baffled. "A-a bison? I didn't know people had bison for pets."

"Well, not many people have them. My father, Aang, rescued Oogi's father, Appa, from a zoo and he had a bison calf with a very sickly cow and she had passed while birthing him and so my father let me take care of him. I was thirty-six." Tenzin looked very sad. Then his face lightened up. "He's my best friend. I don't think I could live without him."

"That's how I feel about Naga. I had her for about ten years now. I got her when I was thirteen. She has always been there for me as I have for her." Korra bent down and hugged her dog.

Korra stood up and her and Tenzin and Naga started to enter his house to get Oogi ready for the trip.

Bolin and Asami walked in the apartment. "Hey Mako," Asami said to her brother-in-law with a little uneasiness in her stomach.

"Hey Asami, Bolin. How did everything go at the doctors?"

"It went well. Mr. Tosa told her that she was luck to get pregnant, even lucky enough to maybe carry it a full nine months." Bolin hugged her, placing his hand on her stomach. He caressed it gently.

"Oh, and Mako, I seen my father."

"What?!" Mako yelled. "I thought he was working with the triad leader, Amon?"

"He said he quit working with him and he wa-"

"Oh, bull, Asami! You know very well that he still works with him!" Mako's voice started getting higher.

"Guys, calm down. Before you give Asami too much stress. It's not good for the baby." Bolin said as he got in between his wife and brother. "Let's just sit and talk."

Mako and Asami sat along with Bolin. "Look, Dear, your father was an equalist and and I just don't think we can trust him. I especially don't want him anywhere near our baby." Bolin stared at Mako.

"Yeah but he's still my father an-"

"But he was an equalist! We can't trust him!" Mako yelled.

"Why not?"

"Cause if we do, we might get killed! That's why!" Mako yelled in her face.

"W-what?" Asami had tears in her eyes.

"N-nothing. It's nothing." Mako said trying to calm down.

Bolin looked at them both and stood up. "You already said too much, you might as well tell her the rest before I do."

"Tell me what? Bolin, what is Mako talking about?" Asami tried to stand up but it felt like her legs were made of jello.

"Ugh, fine I'll tell her." Mako looked in Asami's eyes. "Look, you know when Bolin and I was orphans, we would still have money to eat and things like that? Well, where I got the money is the thing I hadn't told him until a few weeks ago. I borrowed the money from Amon."

Asami's eyes got wide and she started to cry a little.

"But about a month ago, he confronted me about it and he told me that I have to pay him back or it will be our heads." Mako told Asami as she held her stomach, fearing for her baby.

"Does he know about my baby? Does he know about my pregnancy?"

"If your father is still working with him, then yes, he does." Mako looked into her eyes, then looked to her brother.

"I'm sorry guys." Mako apologized.****

Well, I'm off to the hospital to see my sister and wait for my neice to be born. I'll try to type chapter 6 at the hospital since I'll be there all night. Stay flamin'!


	7. Chap 6 Matches and Flyers

**Here you go. Enjoy!**

Asami was in tears, fearing for her life and Bolin's and their baby's. She was mad at Mako, well, who wouldn't be? He had put their lives at risk.

"This is all your fault!" Asami yelled at him.

"I know," He said to her with his head hanging.

"You could get us all killed!" Asami Yelled at him.

"I know," He said again with a little anger in his voice.

"You put the baby's life in danger! You pu-"

"I know! I know! I know!" He stood up while, still yelling at her. "I put all our lives in danger! You don't think I know that?!"

Asami grabbed onto Bolin's arm, still crying. Bolin wrapped her arms around her. "Calm down, Mako! Asami can't be under all this stress!"

"You don't say!" Mako looked at her sympathetically, "I'm sorry, Asami, I just got so mad, and, and..." His voice drifted away.

Bolin released Asami and went to Mako. "Even though I have known for awhile now, I'm still mad at you for making Asami upset." Bolin looked at her then he looked back at his brother. "But I forgive you. I just don't know what we're going to do."

Korra, Naga, and Tenzin walked into the house. "Oogi!" Tenzin yelled for his bison.

Graaaaaa!

"Hey Oogi, how you doing?" Tenzin asked his bison.

Graaaaaa!

"Oh, hey Sweetie. What took so long to get home?" Pema asked.

"Oh, Pema, this is Korra. Korra, this is my wife Pema."

Korra and Pema reached out and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Pema, and this is Naga, my polar bear dog."

"Oh, a polar bear dog?!" Pema exclaimed. I haven't seen one since my days in the water tribe."

"You're from the water tribe?" Korra asked. Pema nodded. "Which one?"

"Southern."

"No way! You don't like you're from there."

"A lot of people say that. I think it might be because I left when I was five," Pema looked around. "I guess I lost my water tribe touch."

"Yeah, I guess so. No offense or anything."

"None taken" Pema smiled.

"Well, Tenzin, I think we should get going."

"Going? Going where?" Pema asked them both.

"Korra, Naga, Oogi and I are headed to Republic City to find her baby daddy, Mako." Tenzin stated.

"You're pregnant?" Pema looked at her.

"Umm, yeah..." Korra said shamefully.

"Aww, Dear, are you okay? Why did he leave you? What happened?" Pema questioned.

"He didn't leave me or anything, we just had a one night stand. That's all."

"Well, if you do find him, what makes you think he will want anything to do with you or the baby?"

Korra looked at her saddened. "You know, I didn't think about that. I-I just assumed that h-he would take me b-back." Korra cried into Pema's shoulder.

Pema held her closely. "Look, that's the bad part in life. Sometimes we just assume things will go our way."

"I-I know, b-but I don't know what to do. And I'm so confused, I don't know what to do."

"It's okay, Tenzin and I will help you get through this."

"Thanks guys, but I'm not gonna give up my search for Mako."

Ring! Ring!

Mako went to the ringing phone and picked it up.

"Hello," Mako said.

"Yes is this Mako, the pro-wrestler?" The man on the other side said.

"Yes, this is him."

"Yes hello Mako, this is Butakha and I wanted to know if you and your brother wanted to do a match in Omashu next week. You game?" Butakaha asked.

"Uhh, sure, meet you in Omashu next week." Mako said as hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Bolin asked his brother.

Mako turned towards his brother. "Bo, we're back!"

"What?"

"We're back in the game!" Bolin still looked confused. "Pro-wrestling, Bo, Pro-wrestling."

"Oh. So is that how we'll pay Amon back?"

"No, we're not paying him back." Mako told him.

"What?! We can't go our whole lives not paying him back! He will be after our children and our childrens children!" Bolin was just screaming at this point.

"Bolin, calm down! I'm sure he won't live that long. And to be honest, I doubt you and Asami will have any more children after this one. And I know I won't have any." Mako told him.

"You never know, Mako. He could very well live t be two hundred and thirty years old!" Bolin exclaimed. "And you don't know if Asami will have any more kids or not after this! So stay out of it!

Mako looked discouraged and angry at his brother. "Fine! I'll go by myself to Omashu! I don't need you!"

"Well, fine then go! Nothing's stopping you!" Bolin turned to Asami and went into their bedroom, waiting for Mako to leave.

Pabu came running up to Mako, climbing on his shoulders. "Well, pal, I gotta go. I hope to see you soon."

Mako picked up Pabu and put him down on the floor. As he headed for his room to pack a bag, he stopped and stared at Bolin and Asami's bedroom door, looking upset that him and Bolin got into the argument.

Mako opened his door and went to his dresser and grabbed a few things and stuffed them into a bag. He shut his door as he left and said bye to everyone in the apartment, even if they weren't listening.

"I don't know what the big deal is. So what I don't want to pay Amon back his money. That doesn't mean we're gonna be on the run for the rest of our lives," Mako thought.

"Taxi!" He waved his hand and yelled as saw one slow down for him. He got in and told the man to take him to the airport.

It has been a couple days since Mako has left for Omashu and Korra decided to stay with Pema and Tenzin for a while. She was currently five months pregnant and Asami was four. Mako was scheduled to do the match in just five days.

Pema had just arrived from the market with Rohan. She was holding a flyer in her hand.

"Hey Korra! Would you come in here for a moment please?" Pema yelled as she entered the house.

Korra, with her five month stomach, came into the kitchen. "Yes Pema, what can I do you for?"

"Have you tried searching for Mako lately?"

"No, but why do you ask?"

"Well, when I was in the market with Rohan, I came across this flyer taped to a pole."

Pema handed the flyer to Korra. It read:

Come one, Come all! See the fantastic wrestlers from all around the world perform at the Pro-wrestler tournament. Come to see new and old players such as: Sin Su, Hank, Olof, Nanook, Narook, Mako, Kuzey Kuze, and Anchia. This Friday at the Eastern Arena at 8:00 p.m. No entry without a ticket. You can purchase a ticket at the booths or buy one at (456) 346-1290. Tickets are 15 gold pieces a piece or 30 yuans.

"Umm, what's so special about this flyer, Pema?" Korra asked as she read over it again.

"The Mako in the flyer might be your Mako!"

Korra looked harder, "I doubt it."

Pema watched as she balled up the flyer and threw it away. "You never know," She reached into the trash can and un-balled it. "I think it is."

"I don't know."

"Well, on friday, I'm gonna go to the match and see if it is him."

"Pema, no!"

Pema looked upset. "Why not Korra? You even said it yourself, you wanted to find him!"

"I do, but, I don't know what to tell him if it is him." Korra pulled out a stool and sat on it.

"Just be honest with him. I bet he will be thrilled."

Mako arrived in his hotel room that he was going to stay in for a while.

"I hate my life," He said to himself.****

I tried to make it as long as I could. Enjoy it and stay flamin'!


	8. Chap 7 Here and There

**I'm not sure how to write this chapter, so here you go.**

Mako woke up after a short nap. He looked around and he thought of his vacation in Ba Sing Se a while ago. He thought of how he missed not worrying about Amon, Bolin and Asami, and pro-wrestling. He missed it all. Then as he looked out the window, he saw a girl walking in the street below. It looked just like the one he had met in Ba Sing Se.

_"What was her name?" He thought. "Korra! It was Korra! How could I have forgotten?!"_

He stood up off the bed and grabbed his scarf off of the bedside table and put it around his neck. He walked outside and started to take a walk around the city. He was hoping to find Korra, but he doubted it since she lived in the Southern Water Tribe.

XOXOXOXOX

"I doubt it, Pema," Korra and Pema looked towards the doorway that Tenzin came through where he heard their conversation.

Korra looked at him saddened, Pema noticed. "C'mon, Tenzin, I do believe that Mako will be thrilled. But, Korra, just don't throw it at him like a baseball. He might not catch it if he's not quick enough."

"I'll try not to throw it at him too hard." Korra told her.

Korra, Tenzin, and Pema didn't know, but Jinora had been listening to their conversation the whole time and she realized she had to tell Mako, since it was pretty obvious that Korra probably wouldn't.

"I have to tell him," She said determinedly to herself. She left the room and ran outside to the market and grabbed a flyer off of a post. "A match in Omashu. It starts in three days, oh, and Mako will be in it too. I'm gonna go find him and bring him to Korra."

XOXOXOXOX

Bolin and Asami was in the apartment fixing breakfast. Asami was the first to speak.

"Hey, Bolin, do you think we were too hard on Mako?" Asami asked as she cracked the egg into the pan.

"What?! If anything he was too hard on us," Bolin asked unting bread out of the bag. "He could have us killed!"

"Yeah, I know. I just feel bad that he had to go to Omashu alone." Asami said as she stirred the eggs in the pan.

"Well, don't." Bolin told her. He grabbed some slices out of the bag and counted out his slices and turned to his wife. "How many pieces of bread did you want?"

"Umm, two will be just fine. I'm not eating much." Asami finished stirring the eggs and grabbed the pan off the eye and walked away from the stove and towards the table. She poured some eggs out of the pan for Bolin and poured some out for herself. She put the pan into the sink and washed it out. She opened the fridge as Bolin sat down and she got out her mayonnaise and poured that on her sandwich. She joined her husband at the table.

"So he has only three days till the match. Are you sure you don't want to join him?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm positive." Bolin told her firmly as he bit into his sandwich. "I'm not going to go to the match."

Hiroshi and his friend, Equin, stood outside the door listening to their conversation. As they heard the information they needed, Hiroshi called Amon.

"Sir," Hiroshi said to Amon, "We know that they will be in town at their apartment for the next few days."

"What about Mako?" Amon asked.

"Mako isn't here. He is in Omashu doing some kind of match, I think a Pro-wrestling match. But I'm not for sure."

"Well, don't be seen and meet me in the alley beside Narook's Seaweed Noodlery." Amon said.

Hiroshi and Equin hung up the phone and left the building without no one seeing them. They headed toward the alley which lay beside Narook's.

XOXOXOXOX

Mako walked around Omashu looking for a girl he had barely known. But that didn't really matter to him. All that mattered is that he found her, even if he doubted it.

"Ahhhh," He yawned. He was still a little sleepy from his nap. "I need to find her," He muttered to himself. "Where would she be at?" Mako asked himself.

A girl with black hair came up to him and asked, "Hey, you're Mako right?" Mako nodded. "My name's Jinora. You might not know me, but I have a friend who knows you."

"Really? Who is it?" Mako asked, hoping it was Korra.

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise." She told him. "Just follow me."

"Well, alright then." Mako responded.

XOXOXOXOX

Hiroshi and Equin found Amon in the Alley and they were talking about what move they were going to make next.

"Okay, guys, what I want us to do now is we're going to go into that apartment and grab them and hold them hostage until Mako gets home and we're going to trick him into giving us the money and we're gonna kill him, Bolin, your daughter, her child and Pabu."

"What?! Not my daughter and grandchild!" Hiroshi pleaded with him. "Can we keep those two alive? Please?" He begged even louder.

"No! Now hush up before someone hears us." Amon whispered putting a finger over his masked mouth.

"B-but s-she's my daughter."

"If you don't want her killed then too bad! I'm not dealing with it, I got too much on my hands now. I got a few other equalists in the van and they're going to help us with the break in," Amon told them.****

Well, I got it done. How did you like it? The next chapter will be better. I'm not sure how many I'll have left, but I want to finish this fanfic by the end of this month. Oh, and if you just want to know, Bolin and Asami were eating egg on bread. It's eggs that are scrambled and put on bread and eaten. I'm not sure if you guys have ever ate it before, but it's alright. I like sausage and egg scrambled together. Stay flamin'!


	9. Chap 8 Losing and Finding

**Enjoy, and by the way, if you can't handle sad, death scenes, don't read this chapter. You know what? Just don't read the rest of the story, for it gets more disturbing.**

"Let's go," Amon told them. He went around the corner to the van and slid open the door. "Okay guys, you know what to do. We'll bust down the door and grab Bolin, Asami, and Pabu. Make sure no one sees and don't forget to place the note on the table." Amon turned to Hiroshi, "You game?"

"Uhh, alright, I'm in." Hiroshi said reluctantly.

Amon put Equin and Lieutenant in charge of leading the others while Amon waited in the Alley with two other Equalist in the van. They were going to wait for them there, they were driving the getaway van. Hiroshi, Equin, Lieutenant, and two other Equalist went to retrieve their bait.

XOXOXOXOX

Bolin and Asami were sitting at the table while Pabu was sitting on the rug in front of the door.

"Hey, Bolin, do you hear that?" Asami said in a whisper.

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like an awful lot of people are coming up the stairs."

"There's no one there. If someone was there, Pabu would hear them," Bolin said looking to his pet.

Asami heard the footsteps get louder, and so did Pabu. Pabu ran away from the door underneath the sofa.

"Umm, Bolin, I'm kind of worried." She said leaning towards him.

"There's nothing to be afra-" Bolin was cut off by the sound of the door slamming open.

"Ahhh!" They screamed as they jumped up.

"You're coming with us." Hiroshi said looking toward his daughter with a saddened tear in his eye.

"D-dad?" Asami attempted to step toward her father, but Bolin pulled her back. "W-what's going on here?"

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, but, we're taking you and your husband."

"Why?" She asked him.

Bolin looked disappointedly, thinking of his brother. "It's because of Mako, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, yes it is. I'm sorry Asami. I love you, but I have to do this."

"No, Dad! You don't have to! You want to! Ever since Mom died, you wanted me dead too!" Asami hugged and clutched her husband, crying into his chest.

"Okay, guys, round them up!" Hiroshi said standing away from his daughter and son-in-law. Equin and the two other Equalists went to them and started to reach for them. Bolin looked at them and pushed his wife away from them and started to run behind her into the bedroom. The Equalists and Hiroshi stayed put so they won't leave through the front door.

"Pabu!" Bolin screamed for his ferret. He jumped out from underneath the sofa and ran to the room where they were. Equin turned and looked at the ferret. He tried to grab him and Pabu lunged at his face. Pabu bit him a few times and then Equin grabbed him by his skin and pulled him off and threw him at a wall, knocking him unconscious. Blood was dripping from his face and he was bleeding out of his mouth and nose and ears. Pabu squealed as Equin crushed his skull. Bolin heard the noise and worried for his beloved pet, feared that he had lost him for good.

"Bolin, I'm scared," Asami whispered to him.

"I know you are, I am too, but, we've got to stay quiet," He responded. "Ugh! This is all Mako's fault!"

The two Equalists came into the room and saw them under the bed. He grabbed Asami's arm and yanked her out. Bolin came out on his own as he tried to rescue his pregnant wife.

"Let her go!" He yelled. Equin came into the room with a lamp in his head. He swung it and slammed it into his head, then pushing him onto the floor. Bolin was barely awake now. One of the Equalists tied his arms together, then his legs. He covered his mouth with duct tape and did the same with Asami, who was fully awake, and worried for her child.

As the Equalists dragged them out, Bolin was awake enough to see his pet lying in a puddle of blood on the floor. Pabu opened his swollen eyes and looked, he coughed a little cough and closed his eyes once again. He was dead. Bolin closed his eyes and shed a single tear.

XOXOXOXOX

"C'mon! You run so slowly!" Jinora told him as they ran to the house. "The house is right up the road."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

Jinora and Mako made it to the house. Tenzin was outside with Meelo and Ikki.

"Hey, dear, who is your friend?"

"Dad, this is Mako." Jinora looked at him and he glanced at Mako. She whispered in a low voice, "Korra's Mako."

"Umm, Jinora, can I speak with you for a moment?" Tenzin pointed in the opposite direction.

"Sure, Dad. Wait here, Mako." Jinora followed her father to the other side of the yard.

"Why did you bring him here?!" Tenzin asked in a loud whisper. "Where did you even find him?"

"That doesn't matter. I brought him here for Korra. She needs him." She told him.

"Well, she wanted to wait, but I trust your judgement on having her tell him now. I just hope you know what you're doing. Good luck." Tenzin told her and he went back to his other children.

Jinora ran into the house and told Korra to come outside for a suprise. She followed her and looked at the guy in front of her.

"M-Mako?" Korra said.

"Korra?" Mako responded. "Is it really you?!"

"M-Mako? W-what are you doing here?" Korra asked as she struggled to stand.

"Woah, are you alright?" Mako grabbed her hands and wrapped them around her, then, he had noticed her stomach.

"A-are you p-pre-pregnant?!" He asked, looking at her stomach and in her eyes, he noticed shame and worriness.

"Umm," Korra didn't finish her sentence, she fainted. Mako grabbed her around her waist and lowered her down to the ground.****

Sorry guys about the short chapter. I tried and I'm sorry for killing off Pabu. Korra has found Mako, finally. If you didn't like the death of Pabu, I would perfer you not read the rest of the story, for it gets more disturbing. I will have at least ten more chapters. I'll try to have them longer. I'll try to have chapter nine posted by wednesday. Stay flamin'!


	10. Chap 9 Two Days and Delays

**I'm tired, so umm, here you go.**

Mako just sat there on the ground with Korra still knocked out. He was confused and didn't know what to say or think. Tenzin had gone into the house to get a wet rag.

"Here, put this on her forehead," Tenzin handed Mako the rag. He grabbed it and rubbed it gently on her and kept nudging her to get her to wake up.

"C'mon, Korra, wake up. Please, we need to talk about this."

"Maybe we should bring her inside," Tenzin suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Mako picked her up and carried her inside, gently.

When they got in the house, he placed her on the couch and sat there next to her. After about ten minutes, she opened her eyes and she noticed Mako was sitting next to her.

"M-Mako?" She struggled to say his name.

"Korra?! Are you alright?" He questioned.

She tried to sit up, but Mako pushed her back down, onto the soft pillows that sat on the sofa.

"Ye-Yeah, I-I think so," She held her hand to her face, "How did you find me?"

"I was actually looking for you here in Omashu because I had a match and I thought you might be here, and I guess I was right," Mako looked to Jinora. "With some help."

"You were looking for me? I was looking for you too. I have been looking for you for at least two or three months now." Korra hugged him and was now talking into his chest. "I'm glad that I found you. And, thank you all for helping me find Mako."

"No problem, Korra," Tenzin told her. "We're all glad that you found him."

XOXOXOXOX

It was a few hours after the kidnapping that Bolin and Asami woke up. Bolin was terribly upset over the loss of his pet. They were still tied up and locked in a small room with only one tiny window. Bolin looked towards his wife who looked almost intact except for a couple of red marks on her face and neck. They couldn't walk, they couldn't talk, all they could do was sit and worry.

After a while, it seemed to be getting dark outside and they were wondering what will happen next. They heard a few voices out of the door.

"Please, Amon! Not my daughter, not my beloved daughter!" The voice pleaded. They instantly knew that it was Hiroshi speaking to Amon.

"No!" Amon yelled. "We can't spare just one person. If we spare one, we must spare all! So no!"

"But-."

"No! Now I'm tired of hearing it. Shut up!" He yelled once again. One of the Equalists came up to him and started to talk with Amon.

"Umm, Sir, I think the prisoners are awake now."

"Thank you," Amon said. "Hiroshi, come with me."

"Yes, Sir," He followed Amon who opened the door that led to the room that held Bolin and Asami.

Amon walked into the room and let in Hiroshi, who shut the door behind him. They walked up to the prisoners and ripped the duct tape off their mouths.

"Well, where's my money?" He asked. Hiroshi watched Amon in the background and he looked terrified.

"We don't have it. We don't even owe you money, Mako does," Bolin said firmly.

"Look, If nobody pays me within two days, you and your wife are dead. And your child."

"W-why?"

"I want my money. That's why."

Amon and the Equalists left the room and kept the duct tape off of their mouths so they can talk about what they were going to do about the money.

"Well, Bolin, what are we gonna do about the money?" Asami asked him.

Bolin looked down at the ground. "I-I don't know. I don't know."

"Amon and my father will be back in a couple of days, after that," She couldn't say no more.

XOXOXOXOX

Korra and Mako were sitting on the couch and watching the news. Mako wasn't concerned for nothing at all. Not even Bolin, Asami, or Pabu. He wasn't even thinking about Amon and the money he owes him. Until now.

The reporter on the television started talking. "Earlier this morning, a break in occurred in Republic City and two people went kidnapped." Mako leaned forward and turned up the television. "The kidnapped people were former pro-wrestler, Bolin, and his wife Asami. And it seems as the kidnappers were the triad leader, Amon and the Equalists. I always knew they were trouble. The police are doing everything they can to find them. More details are still coming in."

Mako shut the T.V. off and slammed the remote down.

"Ugh! Why did those stupid Equalists do that! And that stupid Amon! Grrr, I hate them!"

Korra looked towards him and wondered why he was so mad.

"Mako? What's wrong?" She asked him.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" Mako looked really mad at her. "That's my brother and his wife Amon kidnapped!"

Korra looked at him and asked confusingly, "Really? I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah, I do, and now, thanks to me, they could be killed!" Mako looked down at the floor. He stood up and said, "I'm going to Republic City to find my family and I'm leaving now!"

Korra looked up at him and stood up, "I'm going with you."

Mako looked towards her and placed a hand on her stomach, "No, you're staying right here with Tenzin. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

Korra pushed his hand away, "I'm not leaving you again, Mako. Last time I did, we were apart for five months. I'm not letting you leave without me!" She pleaded.

"Fine, but we must leave now."

Mako was worried but he just wanted his brother to be safe. Mako and Korra got Naga and said their goodbyes to Tenzin and his family and they headed for the ship they were leaving on. It only took a good day to get from Omashu to Republic City, but that was on a Fire Nation SteamShip, And they were riding the cheapest, ship they could find, a Water Tribe Vessel. They needed to get to Republic City as soon as they could and riding on one of the slowest ships in the world wasn't helping. Talk about a delay.****

Well, I know that Chapter was short but I'm about to write Chapter 10 to make up for it. I'm thinking about writing another story, but what about? Help me decide. What should Mako and Korra name their kid. I need girl and boy names. Thanks and stay flamin'! 


	11. Chap 10 Death and Birth

**Here you go!**

"Mako, how long will it take to get to Republic City on this slow ship?" Korra asked him.

"I don't know, but I hope not long. I want to get there as soon as possible." Mako told her. He looked over the side of the vessel and looked at the dolphins in the water. They seemed happy, unlike him. Korra looked over at him and she grabbed his arm for him to sit with her at the table.

"Why does Amon and the Equalists have Your brother and Asami?" Korra questioned.

Mako let out a sigh, "Years ago, when my brother and I were orphans on the streets, I had to borrow money from him to help us get by. I had borrowed a lot and I never paid him back."

"Why not?"

"It hasn't occurred to me. I didn't think about it until Amon threatened me."

Korra looked over to him, "I-I don't know what to say exactly, but what I do know, we're going to save your brother."

They had been on the vessel for two days now and they're almost to Republic City.

XOXOXOXOX

Bolin and Asami woke up the morning that had been two days and they were hungry, tired, cold, and they wanted to leave, obviously. They had been calling their house phone, but Mako never answered. They couldn't call his cell phone cause he didn't have international calling.

"Bolin, it's two days today," Asami told her husband.

"I know," he had a couple of tears rolling down his cheek. "I'm sorry, Asami. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you and our baby. Our only baby."

Amon slammed the door open. He came in with Hiroshi and Equin.

"Where is my money? Did you get in touch with Mako?" Amon stood and asked.

"If we tell him we did, he will wait for him and he will never show because of that stupid match. If only we went with him," Bolin thought.

He looked at Asami, "No, we didn't."

Amon looked towards Hiroshi who had sad eyes, "You know the penalty for not getting me my money in time."

"B-but," Bolin tried pleading to him.

"No buts," Amon said to him. "Kill them."

Hiroshi and Equin raised their guns and aimed it at them. Hiroshi looked towards his daughter and started to talk to her.

"Asami, you know I love you, and that I would do anything for you, but I have to do this," Hiroshi pulled back the trigger, ready to end his daughter and grandchild's life. "I love you, Asami."

Pow! Pow! Pow!

Hiroshi shot his daughter three times and ended her life with her husband watching his wife and baby die.

Bolin was crying hysterically now and didn't know why Hiroshi would kill them.

"Why?" Bolin asked with tears rolling down his cheeks, "Why did you kill them?"

Amon looked towards Bolin and said, "Mako, that's why," Bolin closed his eyes and Equin pulled the trigger, killing him instantly.

"Well, all we have to do now is find and kill Mako. but that won't be until he gets back from his match."

Amon sent in two Equalists to retrieve the bodies and get rid of them. Hiroshi could never forgive himself for killing his own daughter.

"Sir, you did want us to burn the bodies, right," An Equalists asked Amon.

"Yes, or you can throw them into Yue Bay. Either one's fine with me."

"We're on it," The guy told Amon. They grabbed the bodies and got the supplies to throw them into the river.

XOXOXOXOX

"We're here!" Mako yelled as he leaned over the side of the vessel. Korra grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back.

"Calm down, Mako. I know you can't wait to find your brother, but we got to wait a little bit longer."

"Alright, I'll wait patiently over here," Mako walked to the table and sat with Korra.

"You know, why we wait, we can think of some names," Korra placed her hand over her stomach.

"Uh, sure. Do you have any in mind?" Mako started to rub Naga's head.

Korra looked at the clouds, "Well, I kind of had a few names, but I don't know."

"Let me hear it," Mako told her.

Korra said, "Either Sakari for a girl and, and I haven't really thought about a name for a boy. I'll let you choose that."

"Alright then, let me see. How about, Alragon? Al for short."

"I love it," Korra looked down at her stomach and started to rub it, "Little Al."

XOXOXOXOX

The Equalists grabbed the bodies and tied the bricks around them. They pulled up to the bridge and didn't care if people were watching, they were too scared to do or say anything about them. Everyone was afraid of the Equalists and especially Amon.

"Just throw them over the bridge," One Equalists said. The Equalists got out of the van, and threw Asami first, then Bolin.

"Did you dump them yet?" One Equalists asked as the others came back.

"Yeah, but man, is there nosy people out here, or what?"

"I know right, but we got to get going."

"Coming," All the Equalists got loaded into the van. They drove off with no care in the world.

XOXOXOXOX

As the vessel came up to the dock, Korra and Mako got up and they got Naga and they left the boat. They walked to the bus stop and waited for the bus to come so they can go back to Mako's apartment.

"Hey, Mako, what are you going to do if they're not at the house?"

"I know they're not at the house, Amon has them."

"Then why are we going to your house?"

"Cause you're staying there while I go look for Bolin and Asami."

Korra stared at him, "W-what? Why can't I go?"

"Korra, I don't want you to get hurt."

"I can handle myself!" Korra yelled at him.

Mako sighed, "I know you can, but you're pregnant and I don't want you nor the baby to get hurt."

Korra was about to yell again, but didn't when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She dubbed over as the pains kept coming and going.

"Korra? Are you alright?" Mako was kind of worried. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Korra was really worried because she was just a little over five months pregnant. She was hoping this wasn't contractions because she thought the baby probably wouldn't live since it was very premature.

"Ugh! M-Mako," Korra started yelling. She tried to grab him but she fell out.

Mako grabbed his phone and called 911.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?"

"Yes my girlfriend she is only a little over five months pregnant and she is having really sharp pains in her stomach. She just fell out a few seconds ago, "He said really fast.

"Okay, Sir, I have sent an ambulance and what is your location?" The woman asked.

"I-I'm at the bus stop on, "Mako looked around for the street sign, "Umm, it's umm, Tetra street."

"The ambulance will be there shortly, and what is her name and your name?"

"Her name is Korra, and my name is Mako."

"Alright thanks."

Mako hung up and kept holding Korra as tight as he could. He wasn't even thinking about Bolin nor Asami.****

Hi guys! I didn't know what name to choose, but I just came up with some off of the top of my head. I got oral surgery Wednesday and I'll try to finish Chapter 11 before then. Cause my mouth is going to hurt! I had the same surgery last April, but the button on the tooth came off and I had it taken out. But, I don't know. I probably won't type for a little while after I have the surgery. Like I said, I'll try to have Chapter 11 and maybe Chapter 12 before Wednesday. Maybe I'll finish the fanfiction before Book 2 of Korra comes out. Stay flamin'! 


	12. Chap 11 Cannibalism and Maulings

**Sorry for being inactive lately, here's to making up for it. Final chapter! Enjoy and review please!**

It was a little over a day after Korra started to have pains and the doctor confirmed that she was going into labor. They were concerned for her health and the baby's health so they performed an emergency c-section. Korra had been asleep for a while now and Mako was sitting next to her. With the baby having not so good health, they will have to keep it for a while.

Mako was reluctant to leave her side, so he stayed with her for a while. It had been two days since Korra was in the hospital and Mako had to go look for his brother. Korra was asleep so Mako wrote her a note.

Dear Korra,

I have to go look for my brother, I will be back as soon as possible. If you need me you can call me. If I don't answer, then leave me a message. I love you. Stay safe and if anything happens to you or Alragon, find me immediately.

Love, Mako.

He sat it on the bedside table and he left. He thought the first place for him to look would be at the apartment. He called a cab and he went to the apartment. When he arrived, he paid the taxi driver ten yuans and left. He went to the door and just stood there. He hesitated to open it. He reached for the nob. He grabbed it and turned it. He pushed it open and walked in. He looked at the blood on the floor and wondered whose it was. He noticed it looked a little dried up and old. He walked around the apartment and there he saw it against the wall. He saw Pabu.

XOXOXOXOX

Amon waited as the Equalists' pulled into the lot of their hiding spot.

"Did you get the job done?" Amon asked them.

"Yeah," Equin told him.

"Excellent. Now, I've heard something very interesting on the television today. Apparently, Mako had gotten a friend pregnant and she went into early labor eariler," Amon said with a grin on his face.

"And? What about it?" Equin asked.

"That's how we will get to Mako."

"But I'm pretty sure if he don't care enough for his brother and sister-in-law, I'm pretty sure he won't care enough for his baby and baby mama."

Amon looked at him, "But he might not know about Bolin and Asami yet."

"True. But what will we do about his friend and baby?"

Amon and Equin looked at Hiroshi as he came into the room.

"I think I can get you to them," Hiroshi said, referring to the hospital for them to 'see' Korra.

"How?"

"I can act like it's a relative or friend, and if it all turns out," He paused for a moment, "I can get you them. And when we do go, we have to go around 7. Only one nurse is working, everyone else is at lunch."

Amon looked rather happy. "Excellent! Now, I hope Mako didn't say nothing about you to Korra."

"Yeah, if he did, then this whole plan is a waste of my time."

"Why can't we just find out where Mako is at, and bust up in there and take him out?" Equin asked.

"Because, that will be just stupid and idiotic, plus, that's no fun," Amon said.

"When are we going to do this? I'm just about ready to get this over with already. We're just going to end up waiting until he escapes, again." Hiroshi said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Amon nodded. "Me, too. I just either want my money, or his life."

XOXOXOXOX

Mako had already left and Korra woke up to find his note. She hoped he was okay. Alragon was getting better and he was gaining a lot of weigh, really fast. He would be ready in about a week or so, mabey more or less. Someone knocked on the door.

"Korra, are you awake?" The nurse asked.

Korra responded and sat up. "You can come in."

The nurse came in and pulled open her charts. "According to these, you can leave whenever you want. But, Alragon must stay a little while longer."

Korra had a sigh of relief. She thought something was wrong. "Great," Korra said. "Umm, do you guys have a private phone?"

The nurse thought it over for a second. "Yeah, it's down by the cafeteria. On the other side of the hospital."

"Really?! That's a long walk," Korra sighed.

"Well, you could take a wheelchair, since you are still a little sore and just given birth a couple days ago. But, a wheelchair will take longer."

"Sure, thanks." Korra headed out of the room and kissed Al who was asleep beside her bed. "If Mako comes back, he can go in with Al." The nurse never really saw Mako and she didn't know what he looked like. She was going to ask, but who would pretend to be a kid's father?

XOXOXOXOX

It was 7 o'clock and the nurses had just gone to work. Hiroshi, Equin, and Amon parked in the parking lot of the hospital. Korra had just gone down to the phone to call Mako to check up on him. She wasn't going to be back for a while. Amon stayed in the van and waited for them. Hiroshi and Equin went inside. No one recogonized them and they were thankful for that. If they were caught, they would be arrested for trespassing. Hiroshi was banned from the hospital for things that will not be mentioned.

Equin went in the women's pavilion first and Hiroshi second.

"Umm, I'm looking for Korra?" Equin said.

"Oh, you must be Mako, Korra's husband or something. Right this way," She led Equin and Hiroshi to Korra's room. "Alragon is in there. Korra said to let you in."

The nurse left and Equin and Hiroshi started talking. "That was easy."

"Don't they have to check for I.D or something?" Equin asked.

"She must be new or something. Well, there's only one nurse working and there are four babies, including Alreagen? Alragin?" Hiroshi stated.

"Alragon. How could you forget my 'son's' name?" Equin joked.

He looked at the baby while Hiroshi looked for a bag or something to carry him out in. He noticed a duffle bag that contained supplies and clothes in. He walked over to it and dumped the stuff out in the closet. Equin picked up the baby and tied a binki around its mouth so it couldn't cry. They put the cotton from the pillow in the bag and placed Alragon in there. He was asleep, but they didn't want to take any chances. They placed a couple of objects in the bed he was sleeping in to make it look like he was still there.

"Let's go," Equin said. He picked up the bag and he and Hiroshi left the room. They walked out casually and the nurse stopped them.

"You're leaving already?" She asked staring at the bag. "You just got here."

"Yeah, I know. Korra told me to get her, uh, bag and wash the clothes in it," Equin said patting the bag.

"Oh, okay," She turned to go back to her desk. "Was Alragon still asleep when you left?" She asked while turning towards him.

"Yeah, he seemed to be in a deep sleep. I wouldn't wake him up too soon, though. Korra needs all the sleep she can get."

They left the hospital and got back to their hideout. Amon put Equin under watch of Alragon.

XOXOXOXOX

Mako grabbed a blanket and placed it over Pabu's body. He grabbed a flower off of the table vase and said a few words. No matter if Mako hated that ferret at times, he still loved him no matter what. He'll always love him. Mako knew it was Amon who did this. He was frusterated. He left the apartment as is and left. He was going back to the hospital.

XOXOXOXOX

Korra went back in her room. It took about an hour to do what she had to get done. Mako didn't answer the phone, he was dealing with Pabu. She went over to Al and she noticed he was gone. She was about to go crazy. Instead of calling the nurse, she ran over to the phone and called Mako. He answered the phone this time.

"Hello?" He said.

"M-Mako, Al-Al's gone!" She choked out.

"What?! How?! What happened?!" He noticed Korra kept crying. He took a deep breath "I'll be there in a minute."

Just as Mako said, he been there as fast as he could. He went up to the room and ran straight to Korra who was lying on the bed. Mako could hear her soft muffled sobs. He could see the tears on her face as she desperately tried to wipe them away.

"Korra?" He spoke, "Where's Al?" He looked as she just shook her head.

"I-I don't know," Was all she could say.

"Nurse!" Mako yelled.

She ran in here as fast as she could, "Yes, wha-who are you?"

"I'm Mako, Alragon's father," Mako said. "Where is our son?" He said motioning to Korra, whose tears were clearing up.

"Uhh, he should be in the-" She stopped speaking when she didn't see him in the bed.

"Oh, I got a question, did you come in here earlier with a fat guy with a moustache?"

"Wait? What guy?"

"Come and I think they might be on the video cameras."

The nurse led them to the cameras and they watched the footage.

"I know that guy. That's Asami's father, he works for Amon," Mako looked towards Korra. "Let's go get them. I know where they went."

Mako grabbed Korra's hand and pulled her along. They went outside and got Naga. They rode on her for about twenty minutes and got to the place where Amon was hiding out at. It was an old abandoned warehouse and they approached the door. Cautiously, they opened it and Naga went in first.

XOXOXOXOXO

Amon, Equin, and Hiroshi was sitting upstairs in the smaller room they had for Al. Al woke up earlier and they decided to keep him alive, for now. Equin was feeding Al.

"Amon, did you hear that?" Equin asked to get his attention. "It sounded like someone came in the warehouse."

"Oh, goodie! Hiroshi and I will check it out. You stay here and feed him," Amon told Equin, motioning to Al.

Amon and Hiroshi went down stairs to find that the noise was Naga. Hiroshi pulled out a gun and aimed it towards the animal and fired. Naga was almost hit, but the noise encouraged Mako and Korra to burst in.

Korra ran towards Naga, "Naga! You're okay!" Korra hugged her pet.

"Korra, stay back!" Mako warned. He noticed Hiroshi still had the gun.

Hiroshi shot two more bullets, both hitting Korra. One in the shoulder and the other hitting her chest.

"Korra!" Mako yelled and almost ran towards her but the reminder of Hirsohi having a gun scared him. "Hiroshi! Drop the gun, now!"

"Ah, Mako," Amon said. "I see now that we have your attention. Am I right?" He questioned.

"Damn you, Amon. Where is my son?" He said with clinched fists.

"Where is my money?"

"I don't have it!" He yelled.

"I don't have your son," He calmly said.

At that moment, Equin came out with Al in his hands. "Hey, Amon, I ran out of milk, now what?"

"Equin, go back in the room. I'm dealing with something now!" Amon said to him.

"Okay, sorry. Oh, hey Mako. Have you met my son, Alragon?" Equin teased.

"That is my son!" Mako looked towards Naga who was lying on Korra. "Naga, come!" Mako jumped on Naga's back and she led him upstairs to Equin. Hiroshi fired the rest of his shots at him. He jumped off. "Now will you give me my kid?"

"Over my dead body!" Mako motioned towards Naga to attack and kill him. Equin's death was an easy one. Naga just lunged at his neck and easily broke it with one bite and shake. Mako pick up Al who was safely secured in his arms.

"Oh, my baby. You're okay," He cuddled him softly. Naga lunged and killed Hiroshi while Mako ran out of the building, waiting for Naga outside. She had no luck killing Amon.

When she arrived outside, Mako jumped on and they ran off. They kept heading south east. They didn't know where they were going, but Naga just kept running and Mako just kept steering.

XOXOXOXOX

It had been about a day or two. They stopped several times to rest for a couple of hours, but they always kept moving. Amon was following them and they knew it. Naga had to nurse Al, due to Mako having no milk. Mako knew they were heading straight into the Si Wong Desert. They would have no chance in there. Mako knew it, but Naga was oblivious to it. Naga was just running to keep Al safe. She didn't really care about Mako, but Al was Korra's kid. She was still connected to Korra in that way, and she was intended to keep it that way.

"Ugh, Naga, you know you're heading into the desert, right?" Mako asked her. Naga howled to him. "We just got to keep Al alive. That's all that matters right now."

XOXOXOXOX

"Darn, they're heading into the Si Wong. How are they going to make it out?" Amon asked himself. "I guess I'll have to follow them in there."

XOXOXOXOX

"Naga, I really hope we make it out of here. Amon might not have a chance, but we do," He told her.

Mako and Naga was in the desert for a day now and it was sunset. Naga was an animal so she could eat almost anything, but not Mako. He had to eat human food, or humans. Al started crying and Mako rocked him to sleep. Mako was for sure that his stomach was eating itself and Naga just fell into a deep sleep.

Mako kept the fire going and picked up Al. Mako made a makeshift cooking pan and found a poisonous cactus. He opened it up and placed a little in Al's mouth. Al then started crying but stopped.

He was dead. Al was dead.

Mako cut off the baby's limbs with a dead jackalope's antler and fried them. Mako felt that it was wrong to eat his baby, but there was no other way for him to survive without food. Mako drank his blood and ate the flesh. He buried the bones and skin. It took Mako a couple hours to cook and eat his baby. His own flesh and blood.

It was sunrise when Naga woke up. She find Al, instead she smelled something weird. She searched all over the place and didn't find him. She looked over the fire and noticed something was cooked. She ran over to Mako, who was asleep. Naga stood over him and lunged at his neck and broke it with one bite and shake. She sniffed him, it smelled like Alragon. She attacked his stomach and found the digested remains of her master's baby. She mauled his dead body and ripped him to pieces.

Naga was all bloody and she was so upset that the only thing that kept her close to Korra was consumed by her owner's baby daddy. After Naga mauled him, she ran and kept running. She didn't stop for nothing. She kept running for about an hour or so, and she stopped when she saw Amon. He was just walking and didn't look tired nor sweaty. She ran and jumped on him. She grabbed his neck and killed him the same way she did Equin and Mako.

Naga was so tired and hungry, and not for people. She noticed a man in the distance. A strange looking man, and he looked very familiar. Naga stared at him as he walked towards her.

"Nakita?" The man softly spoke. "Nakita, is that you? It's me, Neal. I was your owner before you jumped off the boat many years ago, remember?" Naga's former name was Nakita, named by Neal.

Naga barked. The man was a liar. Neal knew a polar bear dog could attack at any moment with no warning. Naga very well knew that Neal was lying because she would never leave any owner behind, even Neal. That is, if she was treated as a pet to the owner. She would have stayed with Korra, but Mako got involved and ruined their lives. Naga snarled and started walking towards him.

"Now, Nakita, don't hurt me, and I won't hurt you. We are...companions," He said.

Naga ran and killed him, using her signature grab and shake. Everyone that Naga hated was dead. Almost everyone.

**How's that for a plot twist? How did you like the ending? I was just going to make Mako eat his baby, then I added a little more. I made this a big chapter. It's also the second to the last. I know some of you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry for the long hiatus. Forgive me? Stay flamin' and Make good choices! I just got to add the Epilogue and I'm done! **


	13. Epilogue

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Dictator Naga, how are you today? Did you fill out the paperwork for the new laws?" The council page asked.

Naga barked in response.

"Great, I got some more people for you to eliminate," She said, motioning for Naga to follow her. "Right this way." Naga followed her and killed those people, too.

Over the last ten years, Naga teamed up with a lot of other polar bear dogs and they took over the world. With more of them entering, more people are dying. The human life span is decreasing and the polar bear dog's are increasing.

When a polar bear pup is born, they get assigned a baby human. Just one. They are raised together and when the pup dies, the humans are used for breeding. When the human dies, they animals are assigned a new baby human. The animals in the world are free and the humans in the world are put to work. The humans are animals and the animals are humans.

All animals are learning how to sign and speak. After Dictator Naga passes, and a few more comes and goes, animals everywhere should know or sign english.

Dictator Naga started ruling the world and she put all the humans to work. No matter who they are. They are used for farming, companionship, transportation, hunting, eating, and things like that. Baby humans are not learing to speak anymore.

_The world is run by polar bear dogs but are free to the animals who live in it. The humans, they're nothing more than a pack mule to them, as they once were to the humans. No human is safe. _

How's that? I might add a sequel based off of this chapter. What do you think? I'll finish the whole thing before I post the first chapter. I hope you enjoy your Summer! I will. Stay flamin' and Make good choices!


End file.
